Not Prepared For A Moment Like This
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Caleb returns to Rosewood after being gone for eight years. Haleb. Oneshot.


**On a bit of a PLL buzz. Here's another Haleb :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

Caleb Rivers had just been minding his own business, sitting at the bar and having a few drinks before heading up to the cheap apartment that he was renting from one of his school friends, when the group of woman who were obviously celebrating a bachelorette party came stumbling through the door of the bar. He glanced up at the time on the wall, and he saw that it was just after two in the morning.

He really hoped that they weren't all going to be in here for much longer, because their laughs were high pitched and their voices were loud and they were all clearly _very_ drunk, and sound traveled up through the ceiling and into his apartment _so easily_ , which was just one of the reasons why his apartment was so cheap.

"Don't worry," Toby Cavanaugh grinned as he pushed another beer across the bar top. "I'll make sure I get them to leave soon. They'll just be here for a top up." Caleb nodded, and tipped his drink in Toby's direction by way of thanks. Toby had started working at the bar pretty much directly after he had left school, and two years ago he had brought the place, including the apartment above it, which he was renting out to Caleb. Caleb, on the other hand, had left Rosewood a year before he was set to graduate, and had bounced around between New York, Los Angeles and San Diego. Despite what his foster parents and his teachers had all said, he actually made something of himself, and he earned good money in his cyber security business.

He wasn't sure what had brought him back to Rosewood, but after being gone for nearly eight years, he had returned. It wasn't even like he had grown up there, because he had only actually been there for two years, when he was sixteen and seventeen, and other than Toby and Lucas Gottesman, he hadn't laid down any other roots in the town.

But now he was back, and Caleb gritted his teeth as he felt an icy breeze come in from the door as it opened again, and he tugged the scarf around his neck tighter around him. There was movement behind him, and the smell of suffocatingly strong perfume, and then a high pitched giggle, and Caleb wrinkled his nose. The bar hadn't been by any means near empty before the women had come in, but it had mainly been a few groups of guy there, at the tables and playing darts, and it was easy enough to drown out the low timber of their voices. It was always harder when it came to woman, as bad as that sounded.

"Can I get a Sex on the Beach?" Came a syrupy voice that made Caleb inwardly cringe.

"Sure thing," Toby's words were a little clipped, not as friendly as they usually were, and Caleb glanced over at him. There was something familiar about the girls voices, but then again, Caleb thought a lot of chicks sounded the same, so she was probably just like all the other bimbos that she had come with. A couple of other girls came up to the bar and ordered drinks as well, all of them as flowery as the first one, and Caleb flattened his lips into a line as he was jostled.

"Hey, baby," came a female voice that was familiar again, but didn't sound as drunk as the others. Caleb looked up and saw Spencer Hastings reaching up on her toes and leaning across the bar. Toby grinned, putting aside his bartender duties for a few moments to reach over and give her a kiss. "Hey, Caleb," Spencer smiled at him. Her and Toby were still going strong from their high school romance, and Caleb had seen her around the bar a couple of times. "How's it going?"

"You with this lot?" Caleb asked, trying to keep his expression friendly as he jerked his head back to where the gaggle of girls were.

"Yeah," Spencer made a face and shrugged. "Ali's getting married."

"Hell yeah, I am!" It was the same syrupy voice as before, that had ordered the Sex on the Beach, and Caleb remembered back to Spencer's group of friends in high school. There was only one girl that he had paid particular attention to, the only one who had really captured his interest, but he remembered a girl named 'Ali'. Caleb turned around slowly in his bar stool, feeling a little hesitant, and he was met with a _very_ drunk blonde girl.

Right.

Alison DiLaurentis.

Caleb remembered her back in high school, she always wanted to be the most important one, the most popular one, the most pretty one. She was definitely the most annoying one, that was for sure.

"Congratulations," Caleb managed to say, even though this really didn't affect him in the slightest.

"Thanks!" She practically squealed in his ear. Caleb winced and Toby saved him by quickly pushing her drink over the bar top and her attention shifted.

"I'll move her away, leave you in peace," Spencer stage-whispered to him with a grin and then she was moving away, and soon the girls who were all crowded against the bar to the side of Caleb, and he let out a sigh of relief. He finished off his whiskey and Toby shoved another one across that Caleb made a mental note to himself was going to be his last one before he headed upstairs to his apartment. Hopefully Toby was right, and they would be heading out soon—the bar would close up at three anyway, so he would just have to put up with them for another hour or so. It wasn't as though he would go to sleep anyway, he generally went to bed around four or five in the morning and only slept for a couple of hours before his next day started.

"Corona?" Toby asked and Caleb lifted his head with a frown, because there was already a beer in his hand and he didn't drink Corona in the first place.

"You know me well, Cavanaugh," responded a voice that Caleb knew without looking up.

Hanna Marin.

 _She_ was the one girl in Spencers friend group that had caught Caleb's attention when he had first come to Rosewood, and the only one who had really _ever_ held his attention. Even after the eight years that he had been gone, and the trail of girls and guys that Caleb had been with in that time, but none of them had stuck, not in the way she had.

He wasn't going to say he was hung up on her, because he _wasn't_ , but she was...Memorable. She definitely made an impression.

"Caleb Rivers," she stated as she picked up her Corona and tilted her head to the side to look at him. "It's been a while."

"A few years," Caleb nodded, trying to keep his expression impassive.

"Spencer told me you were back in town...Sorry I haven't been able to get around to see you until now," she gave him a smirk, as though she was _aware_ that he had been holding out to see her. Caleb wouldn't say he had been pining, because that would be pathetic, over a girl that he had never done more than spoken to _eight years ago_. "I've been busy."

"That's...Fine," Caleb shrugged, because he really didn't think he would have even registered on Hanna's radar.

Hanna had a very special place in this town.

Even if her father, Tom Marin, wasn't the president of the local motorcycle club, Hanna would have carved out a special place for herself in this town, because that was the kind of girl that she was. But no, she was the princess of the local MC, and although her parents had separated and she had chosen to move in with her mother when she was thirteen, she was still heavily involved in the club, even though Ashley Marin hated it. She'd held herself with confidence back in high school, not craving attention from her peers in the same way that her friend Alison had, or needing validation from her family in the same way that Spencer had, or anxious to win every competition entered like Emily Fields had, or determined to prove herself to her teachers like Aria Montgomery had. She had always been happy with herself, and it was incredibly attractive, and she was funny and she was smart and Caleb had always felt a pull toward her.

And maybe she had felt something for him to, because when she had seen him just before he had left town, at a gas station, with his backpack slung over his shoulders and a beanie pulled low over his face, and she had come over and given him a tight hug.

But now he was back, and things were different.

"How about I buy you a drink?" Hanna offered with a grin, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"Oh, I don't know—"

"He likes whiskey," Toby said with a grin, already pulling out the bottle that Caleb preferred from behind the counter. Caleb rolled his eyes over to his friend and tried to suppress the smile, but Toby had already heard Caleb mention Hanna a couple of times in the past few weeks that he had been there, and it wasn't hard to put together the fact that he had a bit of a thing for her.

"Thanks, Toby," Hanna flashed a grin over the counter and then picked up the tumbler of whiskey that Toby pushed across, holding it up between her and Caleb. "Okay. I'm going to be honest with you, right from the start," she said, waving the tumbler around in front of him. "This drink comes with strings attached."

"Oh yeah?" Caleb lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Yes," Hanna smirked.

"And what are those strings?" Caleb asked, and her infectious smile was making his heart beat faster in his chest, just like her smile _always had_. Hanna tilted her head to the side, her blonde curls tumbling forward over her shoulder.

"Me," she stated, and there was no subtlety or coyness, it was just out there and blunt. "I'm the strings." Caleb blinked at her, completely taken aback, and then he heard a snort to the side and he looked over the bar and saw that Toby had heard the whole thing and he was grinning. But when Caleb met his gaze, he just shrugged his shoulders and then wandered down to the other end of the bar. Caleb looked back at Hanna, who was watching him with a knowing glint in her eye before she quirked a little smile on her glossy, pink mouth. "So? What do you say?"

Caleb didn't verbally answer.

He reached out and took the tumbler from Hanna's hand and threw back the whiskey in one mouthful, not even wincing as it burnt down his throat. Hanna's half smile grew to a grin, and then he was grabbing her hand and sliding off the bar stool, pulling her from the bar and toward the back where the stairs were that headed up to the loft. Hanna went with him, letting him lead her up the stairs without any resistance. They were almost all the way up when Caleb halted, realizing _why_ Hanna had been in the bar in the first place.

"Wait," his eyes widened. "It's your friends bachelorette party."

"Ali has been married twice before, and the last one only last six months before she left him. Don't worry, there'll be another one that I can go to," Hanna shrugged. "Besides, I haven't been waiting eight years for Ali. I've been waiting eight years _for you_." Caleb blinked at her, once again, caught off guard.

She made it seem _so easy_ to just put her feelings out there.

And...Hanna really _had_ had feelings back then?

It wouldn't have changed the fact that he had left, because he really had no option, he _had_ to get out of Rosewood, but it could have changed what had happened when he was there. And...Maybe he would have come back sooner.

"You have...Waited eight years for me?" Caleb asked. Hanna arched an eyebrow at him and then let out an unladylike snort as she overtook him on the stairs, leading the way to the door at the top of the stairs to his loft.

"Come on," Hanna waved at the door expectantly. Caleb shook himself out of the daze he was in at this brand new information and shoved his hand into his back pocket to grab his keys. He reached past Hanna and unlocked the door, waiting for her to go inside before following in after her and shutting the door behind him. Once he closed the door, he wasn't too sure what he expected—maybe for Hanna to suddenly kiss him or jump on him or _something_ , but she was wandering toward the far side of the room, where all of his computer equipment was set up.

Caleb took a few steps into the loft and then stopped so that he could look at her properly.

Her hair was shorter than it used to be, it used to be long, gold curls reaching down her back, and she would almost always wear it down, which Caleb liked, although sometimes she did these cute braids that wrapped around her head. Now it was only just past her shoulders, and the front was braided and pinned back on either side of her head, the rest of it falling quite straight now, no curls like there used to be. She would wear colourful clothes, which Caleb had always felt was a bit... _Weird_ since she was the daughter of the president of the local biker gang and he just always associated _black_ with their colour scheme. But he really had no complaints, because he loved the bright pink mini dresses she wore, or the purple miniskirts and tight, sleeveless shirts. Now she was in a pair of low slung black jeans, which clung to her ass and thighs, a red corsetted top that showed off her cleavage a strip of bare stomach, with a leather jacket over her shoulders.

She really was doing the biker chic thing now.

She looked fucking _beautiful_.

Caleb had known that he would run into her again, Rosewood was no big city like New York, and he had also—not too subtly, despite his attempts, asked Toby and Spencer if she was still in the town—but he was still surprised that she was standing there, _right in front of him_ , after all these years.

He had _really_ not been prepared.

"Spencer told me that you're working in cyber security," Hanna said, bringing him out of his thoughts as she turned around to look at him.

"Uh, yeah," Caleb blinked a few times, and then set about taking off his scarf and jacket since his loft was a whole lot warmer than the bar.

"That will come in handy," she winked at him as she came over so that they were only a few feet apart, cocking her hip to the side and resting it against the back of his couch. "My dad might ask you for some help. None of his boys are particularly up on their game when it comes to technology. Lucas helps out a lot, but you know how he travels, and sometimes we need someone who can be on call."

"Yeah—absolutely!" Caleb blurted out, his voice louder than necessary, and then he pressed his lips together and hoped that he didn't blush too obviously. Hanna raised an eyebrow at him and let out a giggle.

It was soft and sweet and Caleb's heart melted just a little more.

"So," she began, her big eyes locked on his.

"So," Caleb echoed back.

"It's been a while," Hanna tilted her head to the side.

"It has," he agreed, not too sure where Hanna was going with this.

"Why didn't you kiss me back in high school?" She asked bluntly and Caleb's eyes widened in surprise. She quirked her lips in a smile, but didn't say anything to help him out as she waited for the response. Caleb licked his lips and cleared his throat, searching for an answer that she would accept. In the end, he shrugged.

"Honestly? I don't know," he admitted. "I mean, I know that I liked you and I thought that maybe you liked me..." he pursed his lips together and shrugged. "I think maybe it was because I knew that I wouldn't be here for long. That anything I started here wouldn't be something that I could keep. My foster parents weren't _bad_ but they weren't _good_ either, and I always knew that I needed to get away from them, from everything, and go out and do things on my own, and so..." he scratched the back of his neck, looking at Hanna's shoulder instead, at the smooth leather of her jacket. "What was the point in starting something that was just going to make it harder to leave?" He finally met Hanna's eyes again, and she was looking back at him, watching him carefully.

"What about now?" She prompted him. "Are you planning on leaving again?"

"No," Caleb answered firmly, shaking his head once. "I'm not."

"Good," a smile pulled her pink lips upward. "Because that would really suck, and I have some scary guys on motorbikes that I can send after you to drag you back if you _did_ leave." Caleb let out a relieved laugh, glad that the tension was pretty much broken.

"Oh really?" Caleb lifted an eyebrow at her, feeling emboldened and stepping forward so that she was within arms reach.

"Really," Hanna nodded, and her blue eyes dancing. She was the one that closed the distance, pushing off the couch and moving in close so that their torso's were pressed together and she was looking up at him. "Now," she gave him a look from beneath thick eyelashes. "Don't be thinking that just because I've been waiting eight years for you to _finally_ be back here and get a chance that I've been all pining and virginal—because that just _isn't_ true." Caleb laughed again, although this one came out breathless.

"Good, because that would be a lot of pressure," he said, his head slowly coming down, his eyes flicking over her face, not wanting to rest because he wanted to take it all in. The softness of her lips, the curve of her cheek, the thick eyelashes around gorgeous blue eyes.

"Oh, trust me," Hanna's voice was quiet. "There's still pressure. You've got eight years of my fantasies to make up, and so we're gonna be stuck with each other for a long time."

"I can deal with that," Caleb smiled, and then pressed his lips gently against hers. Her lips tasted a bit sugary, like maybe she had been eating doughnuts or something earlier, but her tongue tasted like beer. Hanna opened her mouth for him without any hesitation, surrendering to him, letting her body relax against his as one of Caleb's hands went to cup her jaw while the other securely banded around her back, holding her so tight that it was hard to breathe. Caleb hadn't expected her to give in so easily, but he loved that she just trusted him to hold her as her legs shook underneath her body, knees buckling.

Caleb picked her up, hands going to her hips and then smiling against her mouth as she jumped a little, wrapping her legs round his waist as he settled her there. Caleb pulled back, just enough to see Hanna's smile back at him before she closed the gap again and brought their mouths back together. Her arms looped around his shoulders, one of her hands spreading it's fingers through the short hair at the back of his head, massaging his neck and tugging slightly at the strands. He carried her through the loft, toward the far corner where the bed was—glad that he had actually made it today, because he had a bad habit of just pulling the duvet cover up and not caring too much about what was underneath.

"Oof!" Hanna let out a heavy breath as Caleb dropped her onto the mattress.

"Sorry," Caleb made a face and Hanna just laughed, shuffling back on the mattress.

"Come on," she reached out her hands toward him, and he took them, climbing onto the bed between her thighs, on his knees, looking down at her. She made a move, as though to reach up and kiss him again, but Caleb stopped her by slowly slipping her leather jacket off her shoulders. It fell to the bed behind her and Hanna lifted her hands so that it was fully off. Then Caleb settled down on his haunches and hooked his fingers in the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it up.

She wasn't wearing a bra underneath it.

Her breasts were perfect and fit into the palms of his hands as his fingers trailed down her chest and then cupped them, thumbs brushing over her nipples gently—one of them pierced. He had been with a girl before who had piercings, a lot more than Hanna had, but he had been drunk when he had been with her, and he really hadn't been interested in exploring her body. But this was _Hanna_ , and he wasn't drunk, just a little tipsy, and he wanted to get to know every inch of her.

"If you don't do something soon, I'm going to flip you over and get straight to it," Hanna suddenly stated, and her words were strong, even if her cheeks were flushed red and her eyes were glossy.

Alright, so maybe getting to know every inch of her could wait until their second or third time around.

Like Hanna said, they were going to be here a while.

A _long_ while.

And hopefully a great many times.

"I'm getting there," Caleb couldn't help but smile and shake his head at her impatience. Hanna didn't look amused as she flopped back onto the bed, her breasts jiggling tantalizingly as Caleb watched.

"Also, you're wearing way too many clothes," Hanna pointed out, waving a French tipped nail at him. Caleb quickly got off the bed, and there wasn't any elegance in the way he stripped out of his shirt and then his briefs and jeans, so that he was completely naked in front of her. His eyes stayed on her and he watched as her own darkened. Caleb leaned forward to take off her shoes, unlacing the strappy things that tied around her ankles and then dropping to the floor, and then going for her jeans, undoing them and rolling them off. He had expected them to be practically glued onto her, given how tight they were, but Hanna lifted her ass and wiggled herself from side to side a little and that helped and then the jeans were off and Hanna was only left in the lacy thong that she was wearing.

She had a tattoo, at her hip, tucked underneath the lacy fabric, a skull with a hood, with sunken eyes that looked almost like they were glowing from the slight gold that was inked into her skin.

Caleb traced his thumb over the ink, and then let his thumb slip sideways, over the triangle of material in the middle of her legs. He rubbed two fingers up and down where her slit would be behind the material and Hanna sucked in a sharp breath and twitched underneath him. Caleb pressed his fingers a little harder, staring at the top and then slipping between her legs and Hanna widened her legs and he looked up at her face and saw her eyes roll back and flutter closed.

"Shit," she breathed out, and Caleb could feel her arousal slowing soaking through the material. Calebs cock throbbed and he took in a deep breath as he slid away the thin underwear exposed her to him. The cooler air touched her and Hanna's pussy clenched, Caleb swallowing hard as one of his thick fingers gently touched her. " _Shit_ ," Hanna repeated and the muscles of her stomach clenched as she rocked herself down. "Come _on_ ," Hanna forced her eyes open just enough to look at him from underneath her eyelids.

"I know," Caleb murmured, and then pushed one finger inside her.

" _Fuck_!" Hanna cried out, completely surprised by the intrusion, her back arching. Caleb smiled and he pulled his finger out, before pushing it back in. Hanna was wet, coating his finger easily, making the slide easy. Hanna began rolling her hips forward, and when Caleb slipped a second finger inside her tight heat, she made this moaning noise that Caleb just wanted to swallow whole.

He pumped his fingers in and out of her and then he felt her clench and the blondes body seized up and she let out a long whine as she came, coating his fingers thoroughly and dripping onto the duvet beneath her. Caleb faltered for a moment, but then Hanna thrust herself down on him again, making another whining sound, and he quickly continued, and a few moments later, she was coming again. Caleb's eyes were flicking between the motions with his hands, sliding into her, and then her heaving chest, one of her hands cupping her breast and tugging at her nipple, and then her face, which was flushed red and tipped backwards, pretty lips parted in a circle.

"You're so beautiful, Hanna," he whispered, something that he had wanted to tell her since he was sixteen. Hanna moaned as he slowly pulled his fingers out of her, lifting them to his mouth. She tasted sweet and strong, and he sucked the two fingers into his mouth until her flavour was completely gone.

"Caleb," Hanna murmured, blinking heavily at him. Caleb reached forward, placing his hands on either side of her as he leaned in to kiss her thoroughly. Hanna arched into him, arms scratching at his shoulders as she pulled him in closer. Caleb moaned into her mouth, and Hanna lips caught his lower one in her mouth, tugging at his lip with her teeth, verging on painful. He fought back, nipping at her own lips, and then chasing after her tongue with his own. With the way he was stretched over her, their hips lined up, and his cock kept nudging against her wet entrance, sliding between her lower lips. Hanna suddenly jerked upward and the head of his cock bumped against her entrance.

" _Fuck_ ," Caleb hissed, freezing above her at the tightness and warmth that suddenly surrounded the head. Hanna's mouth was still against his, and she pulled back just enough to be able to speak to him, and he could feel the movement as she shared his breath.

"Fuck me, Caleb Rivers," she breathed into his mouth and Caleb felt a whole body shudder wrack through him. He squeezed his eyes shut and curled his fingers into the blankets underneath her, trying to fight the orgasm that had threatened to explode out of him at her uttered words.

"You can't just _say things_ like that," Caleb bit out, his teeth still gritted together. Hanna giggled and then rolled herself against him again, breasts crushed against his chest and her lower half pressing against his cock, which was trapped between their bodies. "Shit, Han." Hanna smirked up at him, and Caleb was glad that the lights of his loft had been left open, so that he got to see all of those beautiful expressions that crossed over his face. Caleb managed to pull away from her and reached under his bed, grasping a condom box that was still wrapped in cellophane, even though he had brought it in his first shop when coming to Rosewood. He ripped it open and grabbed out a condom, tearing at the cover and then taking out the condom before resting back on his knees in between her thighs.

Hanna was looking up at with her lips curled in a small smile as he fumbled a little to get the condom rolled over his hard cock. Caleb tried to give her an annoyed look, but it just came across as fond, and then he was leaning forward and pushing into her in one thrust.

The smile dropped off her face _very_ quickly at that, eyes closing and thighs clamping down on either side of his hips as he drove into her. Their breathing was broken and ragged as Caleb pushed forward and then pulled out, Hanna's body moving with him, her hands firmly on his shoulders and her hips rolling. Caleb was a little embarrassed by how quickly he was to his orgasm, tightening his balls between his legs, but Hanna seemed to be enjoying it just as much as he was and as his movements became harder and faster, she reached up, her tongue tracing the shell of his ear.

"Come in me, Caleb," she whispered, her breath hot against the side of his face.

Caleb came so hard his vision nearly whited out.

Afterwards, they laid there—Hanna wiggled out of her thong rather than just having it awkwardly shoved to one side, and tossed it onto the ground and got herself under the covers and made herself comfortable as though she had been there a hundred times before. Caleb got under the covers as well, and reached for the light switch to his side, flicking it off so that they were suddenly in darkness.

"Do you cook?" Hanna asked into the dark.

"Uh—kind of?" Caleb frowned, trying to think about the last time he had cooked for someone else.

"Well, I definitely can't, so if this is gonna work, then you're gonna have to learn, or else we're just going to be eating take out and either too soggy pasta or too hard pasta, because that's all I do," she responded, and then she rolled over, getting closer to him, curving into his side and nudging at his arm for him to put it around her. Caleb blinked in surprise at what she said and then felt a smile spread across his face, a _huge_ smile, that was more than a little goofy, and he was glad that Hanna couldn't see it.

"Yeah," he told her as he tightened an arm around her shoulders, turning his face and giving her a gentle kiss on the crown of her head. "I can learn."

He really hadn't been prepared for a moment like this, but he was grasping it with both hands and never letting go.

 **Let me know what you think x**


End file.
